A Tortured Man
by PandoraNaflink
Summary: Just a one shot of how I feel Amy's thoughts on the Doctor would go, her reactions of his lost world and past companions and so on. Much better than it sounds... I hope.


**_Just an idea on what I think Amy sometimes thinks about the Doctor, I mean in this series especially we can see she knows a lot about the Doctor's emotional state. This story is set just after 'The Doctor's Wife'_ _considering anytime after would start getting into the whole 'flesh' scenario and would have been harder to write about. OH YEAH, I should warn you very SMALL spoilers for anyone who hasn't really been watching this series. ENJOY. xx_**

* * *

><p><span>A Tortured Man<span>

Doctor Who

He was a tortured man, she could tell. No matter how many times his face changed, how many personalities he went through he was still the same man underneath the flesh shell. A soul that had been ripped apart so many times by different monstrosities of enemies, the loss of his entire species, his family, friends and all or any creation that was left on his Planet. All that he had to remember his Planet by was his ship and the constant stories worlds told of his heroics. But through it all, he was never alone. There was always a pretty face by his; sometimes single sometimes travelling with a partner or parent. Whoever it was, they in each different way had a bond with him. Something within their minds always told them, whoever they were that the adventure would never end until the day they died; that they'd never open their eyes to the boring London streets ever again.

But that was just their stories. And he knew better than anyone else that every song has to end; for everything has it's time to die. And one by one he'd wave goodbye to that special friend. Sometimes the feeling was friendship, other times it was something more. Sometimes he'd leave with an embrace, other times he never was able to. Ripped apart by parallel worlds, leaving them to carry on a life for fear of watching them die. Seeing them risk anything for him and ultimately allowing their life to slip away. Being the one to rip every joyous memory of past adventures from their minds...

She didn't know all the stories; she was adamant that he'd told her all that she needed to know. Sometimes he'd begin to tell her something and then his mouth would remain open but no words would pull free. He just stood there with that pained look in his eyes. Just for a moment...

Then the subject would change like nothing had happened and she would nod along and smile and agree with him in her own mind that it was best to leave certain things out of stories. His past friendships did no good lingering in her mind. To her, he was just the strange goofy man in the silly little bow tie who appeared in her back garden when she was a little girl and took her far away. Past worlds, present worlds, future worlds... Planets, history and so much _more. _Living through the Pandorica, the silence, pirates, _house... _And through it all there was never a doubt that he was the most fascinating person she'd ever met in her life. Always talking but never saying a word, always thinking but sharing little. That was the way she liked it. Amelia Pond, the name of fairy tales. The girl that waited for her imaginary friend to become a reality. Running away on her wedding night because she could, celebrating her honeymoon in space because she _could. _Strange little Amelia Pond, never fitting in with normal life ever again.

In some ways she wondered how her story would end. So many people had come and gone with the Doctor, she didn't need to know details to get the picture. So many times had he paused and changed the subject, so many times had there been a gap in his story for a certain sweet sounding name. He yearned to tell, but he just couldn't. The pain in his two hearts would become too great and he would just stop...

But she didn't like to ponder on these things too long. Living in the present was her way, living in the moment so she could soak up every extraordinary event that came her way. Amy, Rory and the Doctor. Amy and her boys.

No more time for thoughts... her soul shivered in the way she had become accustomed to. The skin tingling sensation of the TARDIS halting in yet another distant world. She would refuse to contain her joy as she skipped merrily towards the console. Yet another adventure awaited the three friends.

**_Thanks sooo much for reading. This, I literally wrote in a few minutes so yeah it doesn't reflect my best work it's just literally me thinking through the eyes of our very own Amelia Pond!_**

**Can you see that button? Y'know the one I mean... couldn't hurt to click it and leave a few thoughts, (It'll make me happy and that's a good deed... (which means you're totally free to steal the last biscuit!)**


End file.
